The essay
by Siy
Summary: She looked up at him, feeling a hot blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks she asked again What are you...doing?Helping you with the essay, he smirked looking at her confused face. ItachiSakura...M rated...first fanfic! O:


_I do **not** own Naruto...if I did...then, who knows..xDDD _

_And...first fanfic! O:_

-------------------------------

It was almost 4 pm, the pink haired girl looked at the clock in the class and sighed, wishing it would end, so it would be 'Sakura's Weekend' The girl named Sakura looked up and saw her teachers face, she looked around, and saw everyone staring at her, and an amused Itachi 'Oh great'. She looked back up at the teacher and faked a smile "Uhm... yes?"

"What were you doing? Agai-"

She never had a chance to finish her sentence because the bell rang. Sakura looked up at her teacher as she sighed.

"I'd like an essay of about 600 words with the title 'Human Body' and you can all thank Sakura for that."

Sakura heard her classmates sighed as they glared at her. Sakura couldn't help but to bite her lip and look down. She grabbed her stuff and decided to go to her locker, but before she could get out of the room she felt a hand grabbing her wrist. She spun around to look at who it was and wanted to shout that it wasn't her fault.However, when she saw the onyx eyes staring at her which incredibly made her she shut her mouth.

"Nice going, Haruno," a smooth voice. Sakura shot daggers at Uchiha who teased her while she tries to pull her wrist free, "Shut up Uchiha, why tease me when you should start the essay?" She smirked inwardly, but before Inner Sakura could compliment Sakura for it, she became angry again. "Where are you going so fast? I want to enjoy my weekend, unlike others." said Itachi.

"**KILL HIM!**, "screamed the inner Sakura. Sakura thought to herself, yeah maybe that's the best thing to do but there's too many people here that would watch me.. and hey what is he staring at?

"Maybe so, but not everyone isn't as great as Uchiha Itachi, now are we?" She saw him smirking at the comment and lowering his eyes.

"Are you doing something, tonight?" He walked past her, not before glancing down her body and walking to his locker, feeling daggers at him shot by the pink haired girl. He smirked when he saw her walking next to him "No, why, interested?"

"No..Just wondering if some blind fool would ask someone like you out." he smirked looking at her face saying, "Thank you for walking with me to my locker, but, isn't yours the other way?"

She blushed and said "Urg...! I'll see you next monday, too bad!" Then she dashed off without looking back at him, to her locker.

When she came by her locker only a few girls were there. She cursed him slightly in her mind for a long time. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was 4:30 pm 'Shit...I missed the bus..Now I have to wait 30 mins longer.' Taking out her jacket and putting her books back in her locker she started to walk to the exit from school 'Ah...Finally free'.

Then a hand grabbed her wrist again and pulled her into a class. Before she could start yelling, a hot shot covered her mouth. She looked up and stared into the onyx eyes for the second time and blushed as she tasted his lips

"Be still," Itachi said before letting her go and she nodded. He opened the door and looked if there was someone coming. Seeing no one came, he closed the door and looked back at Sakura.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him. Before she knew whatever would happen, she felt a soft pair of lips against her own, which made her gasped and for what he took advantage as he slided his tongue in her mouth.

Feeling his hands on her hips, she closed her eyes when he coaxed her tongue and, made them dance. Out of breath, she moaned in his mouth, feeling him smirk against her lips before letting go.

She looked up at him, feeling a hot blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks; she asked again "What are you...doing?"

"Helping you with the essay," he smirked looking at her confused face.

"Helping with my- What has that to do, with you holding me close, and kissing me!" She almost shouted .But before she could even continue her yelling, she felt his lips on her mouth again. His hand on her tigh creeping up to the hem of her panties. "Ita-" His tongue entered her mouth again, and she couldn't help but snack her arms around his neck, kissing him feverish back.

Touching her panties he felt her slightly jump and couldn't help but be amused that she still was a virgin. When he left her lips again he looked at her with desire in his eyes.

She was slightly surprised to see, no, feel this from him, she always thought that he was a big baby who just loved to tease her. Then she realized something...What was his hand doing at the hem of her panties? "Itachi.." She hissed at him "What are you doing!" Demanding him to tell her what he was doing.

He leaned in closer so his mouth was by her ear, whispering "I told you...Helping you with your essay." Before she could say anything again, she gasped when she felt him nibbling on her lobe .Clinging tighter on him, pressing her chest up against his she blushed. She was never touched like that, sure, a kiss on the cheek or mouth with a boy, but, never this, and she never would have think Itachi would have do it..

Pushing her slightly against the wall he went down from her ear to her neck and started nibbling on her neck. Sakura couldn't help but wimper. She felt him smirk against her neck and she wanted, just once, to get that smirk off his face, but, before she had chance to go further with her train of thoughts she felt his other hand that was once on her waist, going under her shirt, cupping her breasts, she sighed, leaning against the wall, looking at the wall, finding it better then thinking about what Itachi was doing- Hey! Why did she let it happen! Surely, she didn't had a crush on him anymore...Right..? She looked back at Itachi, who was now licking her neck and so she placed her hands on his upper arms "Itachi...What are you doing..?"

He stopped and pulled back, looking at the girl who was blushing he saw that she was avoiding his stare and biting down her lip. He bent back over and bited her jaw playfully saying, "I know you had a crush on me..." She couldn't stop her blushing, which, she was thinking, that she now would look like a cherry "I never had a cr-" she moaned, she felt his hand cupping her breasts then crawling to her back to losen her bra

"Itachi".

He let go of her bra and went back with his hand to her breasts, and started making a trace of a circle using his finger around her nipple staring at her biting down her lip once again and finally said, "I want you," as they locked eyes.

She couldn't help but...be surprised..? He wanted her! **I knew it! He had a cursh on us all the time, ehehe. Go get him girl! **She blushed and looked away. His hand came up to lift her chin up to direct her eyes to his. Nuzzling her neck he said, "I wanted you from the moment we became friends. And...I've been wondering how making sex on a teacher's table would be nice." She blushed 'He...wants, to fuck me! Oh my god, no way! What if he finds out I'm still a virgin!' **Who cares? Just ride him girl! **Why was her traitor inner mind now showing up! First she lets him play with her, without giving a comment! Or, helping her out, and now, she's saying to ride him! Oh God...

"Itachi..." She blushed, trying to push him slightly away from her.

"I know you want this, just as much as I want," he mumbled with his smooth voice as he went down and kissing her collarbone.

She gasped when he did so and went with her hands right in his hair, they felt so...soft. She leaned her head back so the wall supported her. She was unsure about this, surely Itachi had more...experience..because, she was still a virgin...Maybe he just wanted to sleep with every girl in the class..? She heard a lot of stories about him who the girls talked about, but, she never saw Itachi with his arms around the girl or, at least the closeness...Now she thought about it, she was the only girl from class he talked to. He just ignored the other girls.

She shot out her trains of thought when she felt a hand pulling up her shirt. She looked back at Itachi and their eyes locked again. She let go of his hair and tried to push him away slightly. She felt him nudging her neck again and then bite, she bited her lip, holding back the scream who wanted to come out.

Tilting her shirt off her and seeing the bra, he went with his hands up her shoulders and pull the bra down. She was only standing in her mini skirt and her white long socks .He felt hard. He pushed her up against the wall again and rubbed his erection against her thigh.

When she realized what was going on, she yelped and tried to move away, but his hands shot up and went next to her head, she closes her eyes waiting for what would come next.

He went with one hand down and took a hold of her wrist, guiding it up to his shirt, and going under so her hand would feel his abdomen she blushed 'God..please don't! Oh no, I dont want this..Please let him stop!'** I know you want this, so stop whining as a lil' cry girl! You should be lucky that you can get _him_! **'Urg! One day she will do something about her inner mind and beat the crap out her, yeah!'

She felt his hand and her hand going up with his shirt, and she saw his...muscular chest, she nearly drooled above him, when he pulled off his shirt and threw it beside them, she went with her hand to his chest, and looked back at him, locking there gazes, she stepped forwards to him and went with her arms around his neck again to let their lips meet each other.

He snaked his arms around her and let his tongue beg for entrance, and pushes slowly her skirt down.

While giving him entrance she felt his hands pushing off her skirt, till she stood before him, almost naked only with her panties on, she couldn't help but blush, yet again, the thousands time, he surely knew she was a virgin now! How embarrassing... But, without she could stop him, she was pushed on the teachers table with her legs widen giving him the space to make himself at home there. Feeling her woman part burn, she pulled him a bit closer, to feel his erection against her thigh again.

Breaking the kiss when he felt they needed air he went with his hand to her panties, rubbing her covered clit and feeling how wet she was, he smirked at the feeling of her juices. Slipping his hands back to her panties, he pulled them down, lifting her up with one arm and pulling her panties back off till they fell on the floor.

She was now sitting naked before him, totally naked, her panties were the last part that protected her, and now, he would have his way with her; only having her shoes and long socks on wasn't really a protecting for his wandering eyes. Wanting to stop that kind of attention, she let her arms leaving his neck, going with her hands down, but before touching his bulky arms, she went to his pants and wanted to pull them down, but she was yet surprised and yelped when he pushed her down, so she was laying with her back on the table, seeing him closing in, and feeling his erection against her core she slightly jumped up.

Leaning down he took one rosy nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it like she would produce milk for his hunger mouth, she whimpered and slowly begged for more, which he complied, he went with his right hand to her other breasts and started to massage it, she moaned, bucking her hips against his, but, blushed slight when feeling his erection again trough his pants, when he was done with that breast, he went to the other, letting his hand go down her body, till her clit, he started to rub it, and slowly pushed his finger at her entrance.

Feeling his finger at a totally different place, she gasped and jumped up slightly, trying to get away from him again, but when she felt that he wouldn't let her, she gave up, biting her sore lip from all the kissing and biting on it. He nudged his finger a bit further so he was in her, leaving her nipple he went back to her mouth, silencing her with a kiss.

Whimpering when she felt his mouth cover hers, she started to kiss his lips, he looked down at her and gave into her, going out again with her and back in with two fingers, feeling her bite down her lip again, he slowly whispered that it was okay, she snaked her arms around his neck and felt him kissing her neck. Squeezing her knees against his waists when she felt him wriggle inside of her, and his thumb playing with her numb, she started to moan, God, was this what they said that was so great? Probably. She couldn't get enough, and moaned again when he went with a third finger in her, Feeling her orgasm come upon her she moaned to the heaven as she was digging her nails over his shoulder blades.

Pulling up slowly he looked down at her form that now was shuddering because he left her chest, he went with his fingers out of her, to his mouth. He started to lick them, getting her juices of them, he went with his hands to his pants and pulled his pants and boxers down, chuckling when she blushed and looked at the door when his boxers were down, reminding him of that she was still a virgin...meaning to be careful with her. he placed his hands on her waists and pulled her closer to his erection.

Feeling his member nudge at her entrance she looked back up to look at Itachi, and then letting her eyes travel down to where they almost joined, she let her teeth sunk down her lip again and closed her eyes tightly hoping it will be soon over, but, then she thought about Itachi again, naked, hmm...He was what you call guys, hot **I told you!** How embarrassed...But then she felt a stinging pain, he entered here, not slowly, but not fast, she cried out when his member was inside her and had to use all her force to hold back her tears, she didn't dare to look at him, when she felt his hand slide up between where they were joined he played with her numb, and made her getting used to his length.

She felt pain and pleasure, mostly pain at the moment, but how he was playing with her numb, she started to moan, and felt the pain disappear.

Then he began to move.

Low moans came from her cotton candy lips and she thought she would go to heaven, feeling his thumb leaving her numb and back up to her waists, she felt him slip out of her, but not all his length. He thrust back into her and heard her scream again, pulling out half his length he thrust again into her.

Whimpering she bit her lip down again, scratching her nails over his chest and dark nipples, getting a hard thrust from her, moaning and begging for more, she looked up at him through half lidded eyes and saw him staring at her, wrapping her legs around him she heard him grunt and rocking into her. Feeling her breasts being cupped she moaned when she heard him say her name, she reached her climax, screaming his name to the stars when she felt reacher her climax, when she felt him thrust harder he grunted again, and when she felt his seed inside her he leaned down and planted his arms next to her head and leaned down to kiss her full with passion. She felt him leave her and moaned. He stood back up and reached his pants back up, fastening them. He pulled up Sakura from the table and felt her leaning against him "Come on" he whispered.

She looked at him and blushed. She was naked, in his arms, and in the school!

"Itachi.." She couldn't find her words and instead, looked down at the floor.

Looking down at the blushing girl he was wondering or she thought this was a one time thing, if it was up to him, it wouldn't, but her? She was innocent...still..But he was unsure about her feelings for him, of course, he would never admit to her that he loves…..her?. Getting her clothes and his shirt on the ground, he handed over her clothes then pulled his shirt back on.

Watching as he handed her clothes while he pulled his own shirt back on. Confused, she puts her panties back on, then her bra and shirt, and as last, her skirt, still blushing thinking about what had happened making herself to avoid making an eye contact.

He sighed, lifting up her chin, and kissing her on the lips.

She snaked her arms around his neck and felt him smirk, when he pulled back for air he took her out of the class "I'll bring you home. Your parents wont even noticed that you...were away"

She looked up at him "Itachi..." She couldn't get it out of her mouth..

Itachi looked back at her, and chuckled "If you were thinking if this would be the only time we'd get, think again. You won't get that easy away from me. Now come on, I'll help you with your essay.." Smiling at him she kissed his cheek, and then followed him out the class.

-------------------------------

_Okay, I hope you guys like it! It's ... well, my first fanfic xD + my first lemon, please don't be too hard on it TT; And uhm, aswell, thanks! Farah, for being my beta, and, Im gonna...write more Itachi/Sakura...or yeah, well, Akatsuki/Sakura O: Im totally...Addicted to it xD So, maybe you'll see more from me! Or not..who knows xD_


End file.
